1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detection device, and more particularly, to a detection device for detecting an oscillator.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a flow diagram of a conventional method of measuring a quartz oscillator. As shown in FIG. 1, in the conventional method of measuring the oscillation of a quartz oscillator, the quartz oscillator to be tested is placed on a detection station in step S110. Then, in step S120, power supply and oscilloscope are connected to the quartz oscillator. After that, in step S130, the power supply outputs power signal to the quartz crystal to be tested. Next, in step S140, the oscilloscope is adjusted. Finally, in step S150, the waveform captured by the oscilloscope is observed to determine if the quartz oscillator under testing meets the standard specification.
Although the use of a power supply and an oscilloscope to screen out any faulty oscillator can be very accurate, the price of the power supply and oscilloscope is not low. As a result, the conventional technique of detecting the performance of the oscillator often costs too much. Therefore, a detection device capable of accurately detecting fault in any oscillator at a lower cost will be in great demand.